Shadow Stalker
by midnight43
Summary: AU Kagome and her brother, Hakumei, are experienced assassins that have been in the buisness for a while. But what happens when they are assigned the task of joining and taking down their bosses’ rival’s gang. KagomeInuyasha, OCSesshoumaru, SangoMiro
1. Default Chapter

Shadow Stalker  
  
Summery: AU Kagome and her brother, Hakumei, are experienced assassins that have been in the buisness for a while. But what happens when they are assigned the task of joining and taking down their bosses' rival's gang. Kagome/Inuyasha, OC/Sesshoumaru, Sango/Miroku, OC/OC, rin/shippou?  
  
Disclamer: yes.it's true.*cries*..I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"DAMN IT", Kagome shouted as she rubbed her head.  
  
Yet another one of those god forsaken shoe boxes filled to the rim with crap that is always in a teenager's closet had fallen off the shelf and "conveniently" found it's way to the back of her skull.  
  
"It's a fucking conspiracy!"  
  
The muffled voice of her older brother, Hakumei, found it's way up to her room.  
  
"KAGOME, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED.. WE HAVE TO DO A JOB TODAY!"  
  
Kagome grumbled as she pulled out her black cargo pants and a blood red tank top from the mess she liked to call a closet. After she stood up she looked into the floor length mirror on the other side of the room. A teenager around 17 looked back. She was around 5'9", had waist long, black hair French braided, and chocolate brown teddy bear eyes. Kagome didn't find herself very attractive all though all of the guys at her old school would completely disagree, and so would most people on the street. As she made her way to the bathroom, she tripped over her blankets from her bed.  
  
"What the fuck is with it today?" sighed Kagome as she picked herself up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
15 minutes later a refreshed looking Kagome walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Nice to see you up for once before noon." Hakumei said while eating bacon.  
  
"What's for breakfast, asshole?" Kagome replied coldly while looking up at her brother. Hakumei was roughly about 6'4" and nicely built. He had a soft tan with pitch-black hair and greenish-blue expressive eyes. Today he was wearing his usually black, baggy pants and his leather jacket with a white wife beater underneath. Put that together with his bad ass attitude, he had all of the female population within a 5 mile radius hanging over him.  
  
Hakumei grinned.  
  
"Nothing for you cause we gotta meet the boss in about 5 minutes." The door slammed shut after the "gift God gave to women" walked out the door.  
  
Kagome grabbed her jacket, making sure she had everything she needed for another job while silently swearing her brother into an early grave. 'Pistol?.check.Daggers?.check.other shit?.check' She soon hears a engine starting up.  
  
"Shit, can't you wait 2 minutes, ya little fucker." Kagome grabs the left over bacon her brother managed to not inhale while walking out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(AN.let's just say that the car ride was full of lots of swearing from both sides including death threats, maiming, and cutting off certain *cough* appendages over the radio station)  
  
Kagome had a smug look on her face while singing along to SOAD.  
  
I cannot disguse  
  
All the stomach pains and the walking of the cranes When you, do come out And you whisper up to me In your life of tragedy But I cannot grow Till you eat the last of me Oh when will I be free And you a parasite Just find another host Just another fool to roast Cause you. My tapeworm tells me what to do You. My tapeworm tells me where to go Pull the tapeworm out of your ass, HEY Pull the tapeworm out of your ass, HEY Pull the tapeworm out of your ass, HEY Pull the tapeworm out of your ass, HEY  
  
Hakumei starts slapping himself in the face.  
  
"HEY, watch the road dipshit!" Kagome said while still mouthing the words to 'Needles'.  
  
"I would if you would turn off the horrible screeching sounds you call music." He said while continuing the slapping routine.  
  
Kagome started growling,  
  
"DON'T INSULT SOAD UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE CHILDLESS FOR THE REST OF YOUR NATURAL LIFE!"  
  
Hakumei saw the glint in her eyes and took that opportune moment to change the subject.  
  
"So what kind of job do you think we'll get?" he said nervously while scooting closer to the door trying not to make any sudden moments, incase she strikes.  
  
Kagome instantly turned sad,  
  
"I hope we don't have to kill any innocents this time," she said while tightening the grip she had on her arms, almost drawing blood.  
  
Hakumei patted her shoulder,  
  
"Even if we do, we can't let it get to us, we have to stay strong for Midnight."  
  
"Yeah" Kagome sighed deeply, remembering her twin sister Midnight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, Hakumei! Where are you?" called a 14 year old version of Kagome followed closely by a almost exact replica of her, except for the red highlights in the other girl's hair and a couple of other barely noticeable features.  
  
"We're home" Midnight yelled to the empty house.  
  
Kagome looked around scared,  
  
"Where is everybody? Why aren't they home yet? Dad was sick and Mom was taking care of him.you don't think something happened, do you?"  
  
"No, they would have called us or left a note."  
  
Midnight said as she walked up the stairs to her parent's bedroom.  
  
She knocked on the door and when nobody answered she tried to open it. But it was locked so she pulled something from her hair and started struggling with the door knob.  
  
Midnight screamed when she finally opened the locked door and stood up with a bobby pin still in hand. The walls were covered in blood, some still dripping from the ceiling. And in the center of the torn, bloody sheets on the bed were their parent's bodies. With limbs in all of the incorrect places, both of their parent's faces were barely visible from all of the blood over them. Kagome heard the scream and bolted up the stairs after searching the basement for Hakumei. As Kagome reached the landing she collapsed next to Midnight and they both left the world of the conscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As it turned out, a couple of hours later Hakumei came home from a friend's house and found Kagome clutching a note that said,  
  
"The girl is mine, and if you want to see her again alive, stay in the house and don't call the police. If you do, she dies. I will contact you."  
  
That's how Kagome and Hakumei got into the business of assassination. Naraku had killed their parents and captured Midnight. The only way to ever get her back safely is to do what ever Naraku wants, which includes anything and everything.  
  
Naraku, the only bastard who had ever escaped Kagome's wrath because he was a fucking coward hiding behind her twin sister,  
  
'He will pay' Kagome thought to herself. But she didn't have much time to think about because right then their car had pulled up to the warehouse which was the headquarters to the notorious gang, "The Spiders".  
  
Another day, another job.  
  
'When will this hell be over?' Kagome thought as she and her brother took the familiar walk through the back door into the darkness.  
  
~Midnight~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well??????..Please be honest I really don't care if you tell me that my writing is crap that should burn in hell as long as you tell me about it so I can change it...PLEASE JUST REVIEW DAMN IT..IF YOU DON'T I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS OR I GET REALLY BORED, WHICH EVER ONE COMES FIRST! 


	2. assignment

Shadow Stalker  
  
Disclamer: never doing this again after this, if you want to see it, go to the first chapter.I don't own inuyasha a co..but I do own midnight and my friend owns both dagger and dray-dray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do we have to do Naraku?"  
  
Hakumei said while gritting his teeth. It was always the same, go to Naraku's office, get an assignment, and beat the living shit out of one of his goonies on the way out. But the chill in the air said something different was going on and to be careful.  
  
"You'll find all of the information and new identities you'll need in the folder on the desk" Naraku said with his chair facing the wall with security camera screens.  
  
Naraku continued,  
  
"One of my rival gangs in the area is causing me some problems by taking our raids before we get there."  
  
Kagome took this chance to speak up,  
  
"And this has what to do with us?"  
  
Slowly the chair whirled around revealing a creepy looking man with long black hair in a suit. As he fingered his knife he gave Kagome a dirty look.  
  
"You have to become a member and dismantle the gang anyway possible, I don't care if you blow the place up, or kill everyone separately. I just want it done."  
  
He said as he turned around to face the wall again.  
  
"Now leave Hakumei, I have to talk to Kagome alone about her part in the assignment."  
  
"Be careful,"  
  
Hakumei whispered as he slipped out the way they came.  
  
"So Kagome, what do you think about the assignment?"  
  
Came Naraku's chilling voice. Kagome internally shivers whenever she hears it, but she can't let him see her weakness. NO, she must stay strong for Midnight if she's still alive.  
  
"Cut the crap and just tell me what you want."  
  
Kagome said while shifting her weight to her other foot and reaching for the dagger attached to her forearm.  
  
"tsk tsk tsk, a little impatient aren't we?.oh well, we will be done soon, no need to worry."  
  
"I want you to take down the leader, Inuyasha."  
  
Naraku spoke his name as if it were poison and held up his hand to silence Kagome who was already opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"Not just kill him, I want you to really hurt him before he dies. I want you to make him love you and then betray him. I want him to experience real pain before his own love sends him to hell."  
  
'How can a person hate another human being so much to cause them so much pain, I wonder what this Inuyasha did?.oh wait.it's Naraku' Kagome thought to herself while pretending to be actually listening to Naraku. Kagome was awakened from her thoughts by being slammed into the wall. As she looked up Naraku pinned her arms above her head. While leaning closer to Kagome's face and rubbing his cheek against her's, Naraku said,  
  
"I want you to listen carefully and if you fail this mission your sister will pay for your mistakes."  
  
Kagome squirmed,  
  
"Let me go you son of a bitch!"  
  
Naraku immediately let go and walked back to his chair, once again facing the wall.  
  
"Leave me, you have your mission, go and be the little slut you are but don't forget to make him pay."  
  
At the word 'slut' Kagome whipped out both of her daggers and threw them at the opposite wall. Naraku raised his eyebrows. He pushed the little button on the side of his desk. A couple seconds later a girl about Kagome's age walked in the door. She was 6'2" with vivid green eyes and blond hair just below her ass while wearing black, baggy pants with the word caffeine sewn on the pocket and a jade green tank top. (AN.DUDE.those are my best friend's pants.THEY ARE AWESOME!!!!)  
  
"What do you need, Naraku?"  
  
The girl looked at Naraku with a look of pure hatred, but appeared to be holding her self back from ripping him apart.  
  
"Dagger, I need you to accompany Kagome and her brother on a very important mission."  
  
Dagger smirked and said with an innocent face on,  
  
"You shouldn't have told me that Naraku, now I'll just try my hardest to screw it up even worse."  
  
"Did you forget about your little sister, now what was her name, oh yeah, Tess?"  
  
Naraku grinned at the expression on Dagger's face.  
  
"Touch her and you WILL die, you slimy fucker!"  
  
Dagger started advancing on Naraku and was stopped when Kagome grabbed her arm. Dagger spun around, dropped to the floor and knocked Kagome's legs out from underneath her. Kagome jumped to her feet instantly and was in a fighting stance.  
  
"It's not you I'm fighting, now stay out of the way."  
  
Dagger said with her back to Kagome, still facing Naraku.  
  
"You do know that if you touch him he will harm her"  
  
Kagome replied not moving.  
  
"I know."  
  
Dagger whispered while walking out the door soon followed by Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Midnight~  
  
A.N. WELL???????...HOW IS THE SECOND CHAPTER???? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	3. getting to kno you

Shadow Stalker  
  
Dagger ran out of the warehouse with Kagome following her  
  
"Wait up Dagger"  
  
Dagger sped up a bit until she reached Hakumei's car. Hakumei got out of the driver's seat and walked over to a panting Kagome.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
He said while obviously checking Dagger out. Dagger saw this and started looking at their car.  
  
"Not someone to try that on, unless you want to have anything to back up all the talk."  
  
Hakumei paled and yelled,  
  
"MY GOD, IT'S ANOTHER ONE"  
  
Kagome turned towards Dagger smiled  
  
"I think we will get alone just fine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (driving to Hakumei's and Kagome's house)  
  
Hakumei looked at Dagger through the rear view mirror  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
"Dagger Silverleaf"  
  
She replied while looking out the window. Dagger sighed  
  
"So how did you guys get stuck working for the bitch with balls?"  
  
Kagome laughed  
  
"It's a long story,"  
  
Dagger looked at her  
  
"I've got time"  
  
Hakumei decided to save his sister,  
  
"To put it short, Naraku murdered our parents and kidnapped Kagome's twin, using her as collateral."  
  
Kagome looked away at the quickly passing houses trying to suppress tears. Wondering what Naraku had done to Midnight by now. There she was, moping around thinking of everything going wrong in her life when her sister was probably raped or killed by now.  
  
'I'm a selfish little bitch all I do is complain and I never think of anyone else.'  
  
Kagome lost control and let a solitary tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, mentally beating herself for letting her weakness show. After three years of being an assassin you would think she would have her emotionless mask on. But for some reason she couldn't help but feel like herself around Dagger. Like she was bringing out the young girl that had hidden away when met Naraku and faced reality.  
  
'God, I was so innocent'  
  
The rest of the car ride was uneventful. Hakumei didn't even put up a fight when Kagome put in SOAD.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the car pulled into the driveway of the rented house Kagome slapped her self in the head.  
  
"FUCK IT! We forgot to grab your clothes and shit on the way out"  
  
(an. Dagger was staying at the warehouse before)  
  
"It's ok, I didn't have much there."  
  
Dagger said, stretching.  
  
"oh, well, we'll just HAVE to go shopping then"  
  
Kagome heard Hakumei groaning and grinned  
  
'Oh this will be so much fun!'  
  
Kagome thought with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Midnight~ 


	4. schtuff

Shadow Stalker  
  
AN..dudes.my friend keeps bugging me and bribing me to write this.so here you go.4 CHAPTERS WITHIN 2 DAYS!!!  
  
.you better review if anyone is reading this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hakumei looked from Dagger to Kagome.and back to Dagger.  
  
"I'm not going to let you touch my baby, SO BACK OFF!"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing.  
  
"He's a little over protective over the car."  
  
Dagger raised her eyebrows while looking at Hakumei. She leaned over to Kagome and whispered something into her ear. Kagome nodded her head and laughed. Dagger walked slowly over to Hakumei while adding a little hip into her step. She licked her lips.  
  
"Hey Hakumei?"  
  
Hakumei looked up from waxing the car.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He asked hopefully.  
  
Dagger walked over to him and put her hand on his chest while starting to make little circles with her fingers.  
  
"Do you think it'd be okay if I could drive, please?"  
  
He looked into her eyes dreamily.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And do you think we could use your credit card to shop?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can you let go of the car keys?"  
  
Hakumei opens the door and starts the car up, he then steps out and holds the door open for Dagger. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, is your brother always such a sucker."  
  
Dagger whispered to Kagome who was clutching the car seat for dear life while going 90 on the free way. Kagome took the risk and looked in the back of the car to see Hakumei who was still feeling the aftermath of Dagger's little scam. Kagome finally getting use to Dagger's driving popped in SOAD and started singing along. About half and hour later, the group reached the mall.  
  
"HAKUMEI!"  
  
Hakumei blinked a couple of times before he realized where he was and who was yelling at him.  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
He asked with confusion written all over his face.  
  
"I drove us"  
  
Dagger said popping out randomly.  
  
"Ok~ay?"  
  
"Let's get going"  
  
Kagome grabbed Hakumei's and Dagger's arm and proceeded to drag the to the doors of the glorious mall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"OHHHHH.Dagger come look at this."  
  
Kagome was holding up a white T-shirt that said in big bold letters, 'Stop staring at my boobs' Dagger turns around and squeals  
  
"HAKUMEI SHOULD GET THAT!!!"  
  
"DUDE!!!"  
  
They both share the same micheavous look in their eyes and silently approach Hakumei from behind. He was currently flirting with the woman behind the counter. Dagger whispers into Kagome's ear and you see both smirk. Meanwhile Hakumei is still heavily flirting with the casier, who can be seen with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. As Dagger approaches the couple she can hear Hakumei's corny pick up lines.  
  
"Soo.what's your sign?"  
  
Dagger chose this time for her entrance.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU??!?!?!?!"  
  
She yelled as she stormed over to him, obviously upset. Dagger started to sob while Hakumei was staring at her in confusion. She collapsed and started the tear flow.  
  
"Um.do I know you?"  
  
Hakumei was obviously still trying to save this and get the girl's number. Dagger grins inwardly.  
  
"KNOW ME??!?!?!?!" HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN FIANCE?"  
  
At this Hakumei's face dropped suddenly from shock, making him look like a bull dog.  
  
"Well, guess what.." Dagger said standing up from her position on the floor. She walked calmly over to Hakumei and slapped him in the face,  
  
"IT'S OVER!!!.and I'm keeping the ring!" Dagger yelled as she ran, barely able to keep a straight face until she was around the corner.  
  
Hakumei just stood there and stared until he was knocked out of it when the woman he was currently flirting with slapped him too. With that she walked away and Hakumei was left standing there all alone.  
  
~midnight~ 


	5. more schtuff and shopping

Dagger walked up behind Kagome who was currently rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. Dagger bent down to help her friend up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Dagger asked, starting to laugh again.  
  
"Did you..*laugh*.see the.*giggle*.look on his face?" Kagome's face was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. At that time Hakumei came storming over with that look on his face that said 'I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-and- your-going-to-like-it!  
  
"Dagger!" Hakumei was beyond pissed, he had missed a perfectly good chance to get some action. Lord knows he was out of practice. Dagger stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
"I'll make it worth what you had to go through." With those words out and the help of a hair flip, Dagger had Hakumei under her complete control again.  
  
'It's kinda creepy to think what she could do with that' Kagome thought as she watched this going on.  
  
"Now be a good boy and give Kagzi and I your credit cards and cash." Dagger flashed one of her famous smiles and Hakumei could only nod his head dumbly and hand it over.  
  
'Hey I wonder if it will work for other people too?' Kagome thought, deciding to test her theory.  
  
"Hey Haku?.*insert innocent look*.Will you run around the department store in a penguin suit screaming 'I'm a horney man.who will be my queen?' Kagome grinned.  
  
"OKAY.I think that's enough manipulating for one day."  
  
"Awww.your no fun. Think about all the beautiful blackmail we could get." Kagome starts laughing manically.  
  
"Don't worry. I have plans." Kagome sweatdrops while slowly backing away from her. Dagger slowly pours an ice cold glass of water that she magically had. Hakumei woke from his 'coma' dripping wet and saw Kagome pouting.  
  
"w-w-what j-just h-h-happened?" he said shivering.  
  
"Absolutly nothing." Dagger sighed. She started walking away.  
  
"We better get you new clothes since yours are all wet." Hakumei looked suspiciously at Kagome and started edging away from her. He ran to catch up to Dagger when Kagome started to laugh.  
  
Dagger was seen in the men's department looking at the racks. Hakumei came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Dagger spun around quickly while bending his arm the wrong way and flipped him over onto his back, effectively knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Whoops.sorry." Dagger said, looking guilty. After a few moments of laying on the ground, Hakumei got up and walked over to where Dagger recently was when he was grabbed from behind and quickly shoved into a convenotily located dressing room.  
  
"FUCK IT!!!!" Hakumei yelled, "you had better let me out now.or you'll wish you had." He threatened.  
  
"Hakumei.your going to stay in there until we are done having you try on clothes!" Kagome screamed back.  
  
"God knows you need some..the last time you got new clothes were when I threw your old ones from 5 years ago out"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.ANYTHING BUT THIS TORTURE!" Hakumei cried.  
  
"Yeah,.that's real manly, Haku." Dagger scoffed. At that precise moment Haku shut up and stuck his hand out the door for a handful of clothes. Kagome looked up at Dagger in admiration.  
  
"Man do you have him whipped!"  
  
Hakumei's voice came from the dressing room, "Shut up and get me more clothes."  
  
"All right." Kagome suddenly perked up. Dagger sighed as she followed Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later the trio entered the house. Kagome was seen skipping through the door while two people dragged their feet after.  
  
"How does she do it?" Dagger asked as she fell on the couch.  
  
"You should see how she eats." Hakumei fell on top of Dagger and was too tired to move. Dagger didn't notice this on account that she passed out. When she woke up she lifted her hand and barely had enough energy to raise it and hit Hakumei off of her. He landed with a thump and didn't move.  
  
'hum..hope I didn't give him brain damage.' Dagger thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry this took so long, I've been really busy and had writer's block...if your reading this..COMMENT DAMN IT.IF YOU COMMENT I'LL BE MORE INCLINED TO WRITE MORE OFTEN!.  
  
~midnight~ 


	6. information

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning.  
  
"GET THE FUCK UP, KAG!"  
  
Kagome groaned as she lifted her hand to cover her eyes. Dagger soon came walking into the room and sat on her bed, next to Kagome.  
  
"Come on, Kag. We got to find out where Sesshoumaru's gang hangs out remember? It's past noon anyway."  
  
Kagome rolled over so she was facing her friend. She grabbed the alarm clock next to her head and flung it at Dagger. Dagger caught it and placed it on the dresser again.  
  
"Fine, I'm just going to tell Hakumei not to save you any food, then, if your not going to get up."  
  
Before Dagger could reach the door, Kagome was dressed and downstairs waiting for Hakumei to get done with the waffles. As soon as they hit her plate they were gone.  
  
"You should cook more often, Haku!" Kagome attempted to say, with about three waffles in her mouth.  
  
"Your so feminine" Dagger said, as she got a glass of milk out for herself. Hakumei put down the batter he was previously pouring onto the waffle iron and closed the lid.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go take a shower.you want to come Dagger?" He said, raising his eyes, suggestfully.  
  
Dagger flicked him off and continued drinking her milk. Hakumei shrugged and left the room.  
  
Dagger glanced over to Kagome and laughed at what she saw. Kagome was about three inches away from the waffle iron with a plate and fork in her hand like she was about to spear something. Waiting for it to turn red, which indicated when the waffle was done.  
  
"Kagome, slave to the waffle light"  
  
After a couple of minutes the sound of Kagome devouring her precious waffle was heard throughout the house. Dagger suddenly stood up and walked out of the room, knowing she wasn't going to get anything remotely close to a conversation with Kagome until her stomach was completely full.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half an hour later.  
  
Kagome stood up and placed her plate in the dishwasher. She sighed, as she mentally went over her schedule for the day. First they had to do research on who they were suppose to kill, in this case, a whole gang. Then they had to meet them and join, which was going to be the hard part. The rest was pretty much what they always did, except this time they had another person with them. But Kagome had a feeling Dagger would help them get the mission done a whole lot quicker than her and her brother could have done.  
  
Kagome left the kitchen and slowly started walking to the computer room. She was surprised when she walked into the room and found Dagger doing research on the gang, herself.  
  
"Find anything good yet?" Dagger looked up from her screen and shook her head.  
  
"Oh well, there is a lot of crap out there to search through." Kagome plopped down into to computer next to her and hit the on button.  
  
'Waiting for these things are always a fucking waste of time' Kagome thought as she started fidgeting, clearly inpatient. Hakumei came stolling into the room and sat down at his own computer.  
  
"FINALLY!" Kagome shouted as her computer came to life. Hakumei laughed and soon zoned out, trying to find any information they could on the gang, or the members themselves. Dagger and Kagome soon joined him and got lost in the search for anything that might prove to be useful.  
  
Eight, tired and frustrating hours later, the trio slowly made themselves upstairs to compare what they had found out. Kagome collapsed onto the couch and the other two soon followed.  
  
"What did you two find?" She said, trying to fight the wave of sleep that was attempting to overpower her.  
  
"I propose that we all go to sleep and tell each other tomorrow, when we are awake." Hakumei said, stifling a yawn.  
  
By the time Kagome's mind had actually understood what Hakumei had said, she was the only one left in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unlike yesterday morning's adventure, all three of the group had woken up and met in the living room, without complaint.  
  
"Well, who wants to go first?" Kagome sipped her coffee, waiting for somebody to volunteer. After two minutes of silence, she finally gave in.  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll go" Kagome took a big gulp of the black, bitter urine, men call coffee.  
  
"It looks like every Friday they all go to a club called 'The Black Chain'. It's a public club, so we'll have no problem getting in. The four main members of the gang are Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's brother, Miroku, Kouga, and Draconis. Besides Sesshoumaru himself, they are the top members and take part in the planning. Inuyasha is dog demon, Miroku is human, Kouga is wolf, and Draconis is half dragon. All four are particularly dangerous when angered." Kagome took a deep breath and continued on.  
  
"It seems that Sesshoumaru doesn't do any dirty work himself, he just manages and plans most of the missions. I'm not sure how many men they have working for them, but it's a rather large number. I didn't find much else" She said, glanced at the both of them.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
Dagger spoke up this time,  
  
" I found a lot of the same information as you did and I found out the relationships between the four you mentioned and how it links them to Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, as you said, is Sesshoumaru's brother, but only half. They share the same father, who was murdered 8 years ago, which was when Sesshoumaru started the gang. Their relationship is anything but brotherly. I don't have anything else besides what you already said.Hakumei?"  
  
Hakumei shook his head, indicating that he didn't have anything besides what they said.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to act on intuition." Kagome mumbled.  
  
They all silently agreed to met back in the living room when they were done getting dressed. Ten minutes later, Dagger walked down the stairs, dressed in her trademark black pants and a green wife beater. Dagger continued down the stairs and took her seat on the couch. She was currently looking around, curious. She didn't get a good look at the house yesterday, since she was stuck in the computer room the whole time.  
  
Kagome soon came down the stairs, today she wore an outfit almost exactly like Dagger's, except Kagzi was wearing a dark red shirt instead of green.  
  
"What do we do now?" Kagome asked, sitting next to Dagger.  
  
"Is Hakumei ready yet?" Dagger questioned.  
  
Kagome laughed,  
  
"Haku takes as long to get ready as I do eating!"  
  
Dagger groaned and started poking Kagome for entertainment. Meanwhile, Hakumei was in his room deciding which outfit to stun the ladies at the club with. He finally decided on black pants, much like Kagome and Dagger's, and a tight blue shirt, which showed off his muscles.  
  
As he walked down the stairs, he saw a sleeping, drooling Kagome with Dagger poking her cheek, zoning out. Hakumei cleared his throat and Dagger came out of her daze. She shook Kagome awake and pointed at Hakumei, who was currently waiting outside the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At 'The Black Chain'.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, trying to keep from throwing up. She was still trying to get use to Dagger's driving. Hakumei, as usual, was lying down in the back seat, getting over his high from Dagger's 'persuasive' methods.  
  
Kagome trusted her hold on the dashboard enough to take a glance over at Dagger, who was currently singing to the Metalica cd she had put in. Suddenly Dagger was drinking coffee like shots that came out of nowhere.  
  
The car came to a shuddering stop and Kagome almost fell out of the car and started kissing the ground. She was almost crushed when Dagger shoved Hakumei out of the back seat, since she knew he couldn't get out by himself.  
  
Kagome jumped up after taking a couple of minutes to breathe. She then walked over to Hakumei and slapped him in the face to wake him out of his daze. As Dagger and her walked towards the door, Hakumei stood up and raced after them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This chappy is dedicated to WAYNE!!!, for the picture of fluffy she drew for me. Actually, all the chapters are dedicated to wayne, 'writer of honor', and 'Aurora thorn'. So far they are the only people who reviewed and I really appreciate it!!!  
  
~midnight~ 


	7. scanning the crowd

This is for Tessy-chan, my best friend, for a christmas present/bribary to draw a picture for me!.only 3 more chapters to go..!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome gasped as she looked around the club. There were so many people and all of them were crowded on the dance floor except for a couple.  
  
"God, I'm going to have a seizure!" She groaned as she held her head. Dagger looked around sharply,  
  
"Let's break up and if you notice something, inform the others." Hakumei nodded his head as Kagome did the same before they all went separate directions. Hakumei turned his head around to get a picture of Dagger's ass before she was out of vision.  
  
'Damn, I wish I could get me some of that!' He thought, before running into a young woman about his age. She had black hair and was wearing a mini skirt and a tight T-shirt. Hakumei was having trouble controlling his breathing when he got full view of her.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl said before sticking her hand out to shake his, "I'm Rin"  
  
"Hakumei" He replied, staring into her brown eyes. That was the end of their conversation when a very angry looking man came behind Rin and slid his arm around her waist.  
  
'Must be her boyfriend.' Hakumei thought while getting disappointed. Rin gave him an apologetic look before allowing her boyfriend to steer her away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dagger saw Hakumei stare at her butt, and made a mental note to hurt him later. She was keeping an eye out for anyone who looked supsicious. Nobody looked out of place except for a small group in the corner. Dagger sat down at an empty table that she could still easily see what was going on at the one in the corner. She soon spoke into her microphone.  
  
"Kagome, I think I found something."  
  
"Where are you Dagger?"  
  
"Over by the bar" Dagger was watching the group very carefully.  
  
"I'll be right there" In a couple of minutes Kagome spotted Dagger and sat down gracefully next to her. Dagger silently pointed to the corner as Kagome diverted her attention there as well. They started talking about every day things to make the appearance that they were not in fact watching the group. Dagger soon fell silent while watching the dance floor. She was broken out of her daze when a man asked Kagome to dance. Kagome looked at Dagger as if asking for permission. Dagger simply nodded her head and returned to her search of the crowd. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome took her dance partner's hand as he helped her from her chair. He stood about 6'4" tall with long, brown hair that was held up in a ponytail. He was quite handsome but seemed somewhat untrustworthy. (wonder why, I mean, it is Kouga if you haven't already figured it out!.shutting up now) As they reached the dance floor, he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I'm Kouga, what's your name?" The next song started as Kagome leaned up to whisper back.  
  
"Kagome" The conversation ended there as the duo became more engrossed in the song. Soon all that was left in their minds was the beat and the person in front of them. The song ended too shortly for Kagome. She excused herself from Kouga and plopped into her previous chair next to Dagger. Dagger was still observing people.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Kagome said, breathing heavily. Dagger gave her a smile.  
  
"Do you suspect anyone?" She asked while taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Nope" Kagome said as she watched another man come to ask her to dance. She was already dragging him to the dance floor before he even asked her. As Dagger was watching them she suddenly was reminded of her little sister. She sighed as she got pulled into the fondest of her memories.  
  
FLASHBACK!!!  
  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" A seven-year-old little girl came running out of the forest that was behind Dagger's old house. Dagger looked up from tending to her horse, Stormy. She was brushing him and when she heard her younger sister calling she started to walk Stormy towards the gate. When Dagger put her things away quickly trying to ignore the jumping seven year old who was currently repeating 'GUESS WHAT!!! GUESS WHAT!!!'. Dagger sighed as she turned to her sister.  
  
"What, Tess?" Her younger sister could have cried for joy, somebody was paying attention to her.  
  
"Guess what I found!"  
  
"What did you find?" Tess cracked the biggest grin she could manage.  
  
"I found a baby bird!" She held her hands out in front of her so her older sister could see the baby bird that was looking around with a confused look.  
  
"Tess, were did you find the baby?" Tess's face dropped suddenly.  
  
"You're not going to make me take Luff back are you?"  
  
"Tess, we have to take it back. Its mommy is probably looking for it right now and is very worried. Do you want that?" Dagger said, comforting the crying, raven-haired little girl. Tess started sniffing as she shook her head.  
  
"Okay, then why don't you show me where you found Luff so we can get it back to its family!" Tess suddenly cheered up because she knew Luff would be happier with her family instead of some stranger.  
  
"I love you, Onee-chan!" She said as she grabbed Daggers hand and proceeded to drag her to the spot.  
  
"I love you too, Tessy"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Dagger felt tears start to prickle the back of her eyes. She sweezed them shut in order to prevent the tears from falling. No! She wouldn't let Naraku know he was affecting her. She had to stay strong for her sister who was taken from her 2 years ago to the day. Naraku must pay for what he had done. Dagger wasn't the only one who was being blackmailed. She had found out about Kagome's twin sister 4 days before she was assigned the mission. That gave her all the more reason to kill Naraku slowly and painfully. It was nothing more than he deserved, he wasn't good enough to be killed quickly. For all the pain he caused, he wasn't even good enough to have his organs removed one by one. Dagger shook her head to get all the morbid thoughts out. That wasn't why she was here. She had to concentrate to get her mission done as quickly as possible, then worry about her sister and Naraku. Dagger was suprised when she suddenly heard somebody sit next to her and put his hand on her thigh. She glared up at the offender when he started to move his hand slowly up and down.  
  
"Hey Beautiful, how are you doing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA, .sorry, I had too.if you reading this, please review. So far I've posted it on 3 sites and I only have 6 reviews.thanks for reading though, I'd really like your impute it would motivate me to write more. 


	8. Fights and New Enemies

This chappy is dedicated to all of my reviewers, which comes out to about 12 people, REVIEW DAMN IT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At this moment, a man around the age of 20 was seen stroking the thigh of a girl the same age in a corner of the Black Chain. The young woman looked like she was about to kill the said young man. Which of course, she would do eventually when the time was right, but everyone always says the time is now.  
  
The young woman was Dagger and the unknown man looked to be around 6'2" with metallic silver hair and stunning green eyes. Any other woman put in Daggers situation, would make a move on such a catch. (XDDD, -DROOLS OVER DRACONIS PICCY!!!!) Dagger herself would be tempted to use her 'charm' on the man if it weren't for the smell of alcohol that was surrounding him and the bit of drool that slipped out of that finely shaped mouth. Dagger's eye started twitching while she slowly started to count to ten in her head to prevent herself from killing this bastard on the spot. (-gasps- how could I insult dray dray!?,.-starts to hit self with metal baseball bat-) 'one..two..three.aww hell, screw this shit!'  
  
"Please remove your hand from my thigh" Dagger said calmly. The obviously drunken man just smiled.  
  
"My name is Draconis, you want to come to my place to have a little fun??!!" He said, reminding her of Hakumei a little too much.  
  
"No, and I won't ask you again. Remove you hand from my thigh." She said, starting to get pissed off. Draconis just proceeded to smile that drunken, dazzling smile that caused so many girls to practically piss themselves. It was at that point that the drunk made the very bad choice of moving his hand into the interior of Dagger's thigh. 'Fuck this calm shit!' Dagger suddenly stood up and flipped him over the railing into the crowd below of dancers. The fall wasn't that far, just a little over 7 feet. Dagger smirked as she saw the stunned pervert getting up a little dazed. Dagger felt a cold hand grab at her shoulder before she was turned around and growled at.  
  
"What the fuck!" She said, staring into the golden eyes of her harasser. He was about Dagger's height and had slivery white hair and the gleam in his eyes would have made anyone who was on the receiving end piss their pants. (I'm making lots of people piss their pants right now!)  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing bitch!" He snarled at her. Dagger groaned to herself, he must be one of the pervert's friends. Dagger choice to ignore the rude, but extremely hot man, in favor of not making even more of a scene. She turned her back to him as she started to walk away.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you are going?" The man said following her and once again turning her around.  
  
"I don't have time for this." She mumbled looking for Kagome or Hakumei. Anyone to get her away from this jackass to prevent her from kicking his ass. Dagger then spotted Hakumei trying to make his way through the thick crowd that had suddenly appeared, forming a circle around the pair. The silver haired man smirked.  
  
"Are you looking for reinforcements, too weak to actually fight someone yourself." At this remark Dagger's patience snapped.  
  
"What did you say?" She said, practically steaming with fury.  
  
"You heard me wench! Your too scared to fight anyone but drunken idiots" From somewhere in the back of the crowd a 'hey, are you talking about me' was heard. Dagger's arms started to shake from the repressed anger she was trying to hold in. She kept repeating her mantra of 'I won't kill the bastard, think of Tessy'  
  
"What? Are you shaking from fear." The bastard taunted her, thinking she was about to start crying instead of kicking his sorry ass. Dagger suddenly exploded with rage at him. She punched him in the face right before Hakumei grabbed her arms from behind to hold her in place, but that didn't stop her from trying to claw at the man who had insulted her. While Dagger was fighting to get Hakumei to release his hold, another man about their age walked over to the silver haired one from the crowd.  
  
"Wow, Inuyasha, she would have kicked you ass into a bloody pulp already if her friend wouldn't have held her back." The black haired one said to 'Inuyasha' who was still sitting in disbelief on the floor contemplating just what had happened. 'She actually hit me. No one's been able to do that for centuries.' Meanwhile a face in the corner smirked to himself and silently left the table that he was sitting at. A small flash of silver was seen from the shadows.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME HAKU! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS SORRY MOFO ASS!" Dagger struggled with a renewed vigor against Hakumei who was trying with all of his might not to weaken his hold. 'Kagome, please get here soon!' He thought. Almost as if hearing his voice Kagome suddenly saw the ever growing crowd and went to see what the commotion was. She gasped as she saw her brother with a Dagger who was on a killing rampage. She could only wonder what had triggered such a reaction from a normally calm person like her, but she soon spotted the obvious problem that had fallen on his ass and still had to move. Kagome quickly made her way through the crowd and was standing next to Haku. She moved over in front of Dagger to block her view from her soon to be victim.  
  
"Dagger, I need you to listen to me. You need to calm down." She whispered.  
  
"We still need to find the gang and with you in this state it will be much harder. Now you can call down or we can find some tranquilizers and knock you out for a couple of hours." Kagome said, joking. Dagger started to regain her breath and stopped trying to rip Inuyasha's eyeballs out. Inuyasha's dark haired friend suddenly noticed how beautiful Dagger was and immediately walked over to her.  
  
"My beautiful flower, my name is Miroku and I apologize for my dumbass friend's actions. He does not know how to speak after he thinks. Let me repay his debt by allowing you to bear my children." Dagger just smiled sweetly at him and turned her head giving Kagome a questioning look. Kagome sighed and nodded her head. Dagger then turned back to Miroku and punched him in the stomach making him cough up plem and pass out. Dagger smiled in satisfaction and walked away from the middle of the crowd to go find the pervert from before when she was reminded of the first reason she started to fight. As she made her way through the dissipating crowd, she spotted her target sitting at the table she had previously been watching. He was surrounded but a group of his friends, supposedly. Dagger slowly started walking towards it while a confused Kagome and Hakumei walked in her wake. The residents of the table got alert as the trio walked within nine feet of the table.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the girl who flipped Draconis and punched Inuyasha?" said the youngest of the group who looked to be about the age of seven. He had red hair that was tied into a ponytail and was wearing black, as was the rest of the group.  
  
"Um.yeah?" Dagger replied a little taken aback by the cute little boy's comment.  
  
"My name is Shippo and I like you. I hate Inuyasha." Shippo said, pointing his tongue at Inuyasha who was sitting at a different table close by with Miroku. Inuyasha responded to this by clenching his fist silently threatening the young boy. Shippo got nervous and dived into the closest pair of arms which just so happened to be Kagome's. Kagome saw the whole exchange and sent a really evil glare at Inuyasha and tried to calm down the little boy who was burying his face into her bosom. Kagome stroked his head while the rest of the group watched, surprised. Finally someone spoke up to cover the heavy silence. It so happened to be a woman who looked around early 20's like the rest of the group did. She was wearing baggy black pants and a dark pink shirt that was currently covered with a big black coat.  
  
"I've never seen Shippo so comfortable with strangers before." The woman said. Kagome shifted nervously. Dagger sat down at the table and took a big gulp of one of the drinks at the table.  
  
"So, what's this jackass's name." She said, gesturing towards the poor, passed out excuse of a man.  
  
"That's Draconis" This time another man spoke up. It was the one that had first danced with Kagome, Kouga. Everyone at the table groaned as Miroku and Inuyasha made their way towards the table. Sango suddenly was holding a huge boomerang that came out of no where, preparing herself for the onslaught of perverted innuendos and groping touches that were to come her way. Hakumei sweat dropped while shifting uncomfortably. This was going to be one long night. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been updating lately, my aunt just died so my mom went up to Montana and my dad is in Georgia for flight training so the only people home are myself and my bro. And I've been really busy and right now my basketball team is breaking up and all going to different teams and I don't know why the hell I'm telling you all this, SO ENJOY!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night the group of three had decided to head back to the house. When Inuyasha came to the table everyone there could tell there was going to be another fight if they didn't get going. Rather than endanger the trio of other people finding out their identities and their mission, they headed home.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill him." Dagger said, half asleep.  
  
"Do it in the morning, I'm too tired now." Kagome muttered while attempting to kick a passed out Hakumei up the stairs.  
  
"Come on, move you lazy bastard." Kagome aimed her kick a little lower this time and finally got a reaction. Hey it wasn't helping him move in anyway, but it got her point across.  
  
The next morning they all slept in for the fact that they didn't get home until four in the morning. When all three were finally conscious they ate breakfast and Kagome and Dagger went into the dojo to train. About half an hour they came back, both sweating profusely. Leave it up to Haku to use his hentai mind to image what they were doing in there. As Hakumei was sitting at the table drooling, Dagger walked by behind him and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Let's get going. We have to find out more info on our targets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Six hours later...  
  
The trio, which had finally come up with a name, the purple demon teddy bears (don't ask, Kagome was drunk and ready to kill the other two) entered the club, the black chain. This time inside the doors was a very handsome man, he had curly, shoulder length blond hair with black tips and one strand was completely straight. His eyes were a stunning hazel with flecks of green, blue, and brown around the pupils. A table of slutty looking girls were all staring at him trying not to drool and ruin their very short leather skirts. Dagger raised her eyebrow as she looked at the pathetic desperate girls trying to get his attention. Kagome was one of the many who were drooling, although not so much as the women to were standing right next to him. Hakumei just ignored him until he started to make his way towards the PDTB.  
  
"Hello, I would like to introduce myself; I am Chain, the owner of this club. How are you guys doing tonight? Are you enjoying yourselves?" Dagger thoughtfully looked over Chain. To others she was checking him out, (nudge nudge) but to the trained eye, she was checking him for a hint of a weapon. When she nodded to Hakumei, Kagome shot her hand out for Chain to shake.  
  
"I'm Kagome, and this is Hakumei and Dagger."  
  
"Ah, so you're the group who started the little fight last night?" He said, watching a slowly moving away Hakumei.  
  
"Um...yeah, about that." Kagome nervously looked around, shifting from foot to foot.  
  
"So do you guys want to go to dinner with a couple of my friends and myself?" Chain asked, eyeing the girls. Kagome looked at Dagger silently asking. Dagger's response was a simple shrug.  
  
"Uh, I guess so." Kagome said, looking over Chain's shoulder. Chain smiled.  
  
"Oh, by the way, talking about the fight was just a way to get you to talk to me." He said. Hakumei stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from Chain.  
  
"You mean you are not the owner?" Haku said as he was gnashing his teeth. Chain held up his hand.  
  
"No, I am the owner. You must be Kagome's boyfriend." After saying this, Kagome and Hakumei jumped away from each other. Kagome was hiding behind Dagger while repeating her mantra of 'EWWW, EWWW, and EWW', while Hakumei was standing a good ten feet from his sister.  
  
"NO SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S MY SISTER." He screamed smacking Chain upside the head. Chain sweat dropped.  
  
"Sorry if my assumption offended you. Will you still accompany my group and me to dinner?" He said. Kagome perked up and stopped shaking at the mention of food. She stood up and walked back to where she was previously standing.  
  
"What are we waiting for? It's free food and I'm hungry." She said quickly before following Chain out the door and into his car. The other two shrugged as the soon followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the restaurant...  
  
Kagome refused to walk into the restaurant.  
  
"I'm not going in where that egotistical bastard is." Kagome all but yelled at Hakumei who was currently trying to drag her through the front doors. The group had made the bad mistake of letting Kagome get out of the car without a blindfold on. Because she saw Inuyasha and his group of friends sitting in the corner of the WacDonald's, so she started to run away when Dagger had tackled her to get them in their current position.  
  
"Hey Kag," Dagger said, holding out a piece of a waffle, "that's it, follow the waffle." Kagome eagerly followed the 'floating' waffle with a small line of drool making its way down her chin. Dagger put the day old waffle on an empty table top and once Kagome had sat down, Hakumei crept behind her and tied her to the chair using duct tape. Chain watched this all with an amused look on his face. After they had gotten Kagome secured he motioned to Inuyasha who was laughing uncontrollably on the floor. Miroku kicked Inuyasha and made his way towards the table with a duct taped captive.  
  
"How are you lovely ladies doing tonight?" Miroku asked copping a feel on Kagome who was the only female who couldn't castrate him at the moment. Inuyasha helped her out by knocking out Miroku and taking his seat. Kagome was gagged to prevent from making even more of a scene. She glared daggers at him and the rest of the group backed up from her, feeling the immense power she was radiating. All Inuyasha could do was smile that bastard smirk that was soon becoming his trademark. Kagome growled, but it was muffled by the handkerchief that was in her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
that's all for tonight, sorry I haven't updated for a long time, I've been really busy with homework and loads of other shit. 


	10. Chapter 10

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a very interesting dinner, that included much struggling on Kagome's part, the groups decided to meet up at the club later that night. Despite Kagome's attempts to roll onto the highway on the way there, the group made it to the club on time. They walked to the front of the line and walked right through the doors, ignoring the shouts of complaint. Dagger lead the small group into the back wall of the crowded club and opened a hidden door. There sitting on a blue worn couch was Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome instantly turned in the doorway only to find Chain blocking her way to freedom.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" said an advancing Inuyasha. Instead of the expected retort, Kagome just sat down next to Hakumei who had fallen to the floor. Chain looked at the other three and nodded. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"You three are here to be offered a great chance to become an elite member of our gang." Sango said with complete silence surrounding her. This was just what the group had wanted; they didn't even have to go through some challenge. Wait....no challenge, awww crap, something was up. Inuyasha stood as he motioned Sango to sit.  
  
"Now we cannot just allow you to join, if you choose to do so. You must do a challenge that will be presented by one of these in this room or another high ranking member." Kagome winced as she imagined the horrible possibilities, anything for the mission. If she had to lose her dignity and pride in the process, so be it. She would do anything short of losing her virginity. If it came to that, she'd kill him and live a happy life. Inuyasha paused as he continued.  
  
"Each of you will have a different mission to fulfill. If we believe you didn't complete the mission, you will be denied your offer." He cracked an insane smile.  
  
"Now for the challenge assignments....." Draco said hold a bag.  
  
"Kagome your challenge was submitted by Miroku," Draco stated. Kagome sent one of her many deadly glares towards Miroku.  
  
"You have to seduce one of the other main members of this gang, if you get him to ask you up to his room your mission is complete. We will provide you with further information if you chose to accept the offer." Inuyasha said.  
  
Dagger and Hakumei were struggling to keep Kagome from strangling Miroku who was hiding behind an unhappy looking Sango.  
  
"Hakumei, your challenge was submitted by Sango. You have to do something much like Kagome's except you have to seduce a man from our rival gang." Inuyasha said, continuing even though it appeared that Hakumei had choked on his own tongue. Miroku was laughing silently, but then stopped, shuddering remembering his own challenge.  
  
"Finally," Inuyasha said, continuing, "Dagger your challenge was submitted by myself. You have to pose as a.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'M SOO CRUEL!!!!!! Oh well...I'll have the next chappy up real soon!  
  
Beff-chan 


	11. Chapter 11yeah, i'm real creative with n...

This chappy is for my best friend tessy-chan, once again, to make her feel better!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Dagger you have to pose as a stripper for a men's club around here to find out information on one of our rival gangs. You have to audition for a job at Perky Bob's. The other gang members go to this particular club about 5 times a week so you don't have to work there long, but you have to get some new information about them or this whole thing would be a waste." Inuyasha said, barely containing his laughter. Meanwhile Dagger is trying to restrain herself from killing everything that radiates body heat. Through clenched teeth you could barely hear her mumbling.  
  
"I will not become a stripper!" She growled, "If you want information this badly why don't you pose as a stripper. That way you can make money at the same time you bastard." Dagger looked around at the others.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." She said. Miroku spoke up,  
  
"Afraid he's not. The challenges must be very difficult in order to determine if you would sacrifice everything for the gang. They must go against what you would find comfortable that way we know just how far you would go." Kagome glared at Miroku and he hid behind Sango.  
  
"Miroku," Kagome said sweetly, "did I say you could talk yet?" She yelled. Inuyasha blinked, 'that girl must have major mood swings, her personality just did a one-eighty.' He thought. Inuyasha sighed, if she was the best they could find, the gang was getting desperate.  
  
"You all now have your challenges; you have two weeks to complete them. If you don't do so in the given time or do not fulfill them you will be denied any and all contact to any member of the gang. Oh, and we will have to kill you." Inuyasha said as he and the others followed their leader out the door. The trio just sat on the couch staring at each other in mute horror. Oh what they would do for family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The next morning was routine for the group. Around noon a box came for them. Hakumei was the first one to open it and immediately started laughing. He lifted up a very skimpy outfit and a note that read, 'Dagger, this is your costume. You must be dressed in this and met us at the Black Chain tomorrow to discuss your plans. Kagome and Hakumei must come too, for they will get details on their own missions, met us in the back room at 2pm.' On the bottom was a signature that was scribbled. Dagger squinted her eyes to read it. It said The Trogdors or The Trogans, she wasn't sure which. Dagger left the stuff on the table and quietly walked up the stairs and didn't say anything. Hakumei just looked at Dagger, then at the clothes, and back to Dagger.  
  
"Aren't you at least going to try them on??" He said with a hidden meaning.  
  
"Hell no" Dagger mumbled before the audible click of her door closing was heard. Hakumei shook his head as he saw his pathetic excuse for a sister coming down the stairs from her own bedroom. You could barely see her face with her huge blanket wrapped around her as she sat down in a chair and grunted to ask for food. Hakumei sighed and made his way down to the basement to workout for a while until they were contacted by the gang. Two hours later, the doorbell to the large house rang and there on the doorstep was a very ugly looking toad-like midget.  
  
"Um....can we help you" Kagome said, staring at the...thing. The green looking human cleared its voice.  
  
"I am here on behalf of Lord Sesshoumaru-sama. You are to meet his trusted advisers at the Black Chain at 2:00 pm for further details about your challenges. Do not take this lightly, if you are late, you shall be in deep shit." After his little speal, it walked away and trotted down the driveway leaving a shocked Kagome in the doorway.  
  
"Well, um...that was interesting." Kagome said to Hakumei, who was just coming up from the basement. Dagger walked into the living room from her bedroom at the same time. Hakumei saw his big chance.  
  
"Hey Dagger, you wanna come workout with me. I can think of other ways to get you sweaty too." Dagger just glared at Hakumei and flicked him off.  
  
"Fuck you, Hakumei" To this Hakumei just smiled.  
  
"Any time baby" He then headed up towards his bedroom to get in the shower. Dagger turned to Kagome, who was in turn still standing in the front hall with her mouth open, staring at the closed door.  
  
"Is your brother always a fucking pervert?" She asked, oblivious to the shocked girl. When Dagger didn't get an answer she looked over to Kagome and then proceeded to shout her name until the girl finally came out of her trance.  
  
"In answer to your previous question....yes" Kagome said before taking her seat next to Dagger at the counter. About half an hour later, Kagome and Dagger were sitting on the couch watching a TV show called 'Marmalade Boy'. Hakumei soon came down from his shower and plopped onto the chair next to TV.  
  
"What the fuck is this crap?" He said after about 2 minutes of watching it.  
  
"Marmalade Boy, now shut the fuck up, I can't hear." Dagger said without blinking. After the show was over, Hakumei looked at his watch, and his eyes suddenly got very wide.  
  
"OH FUCK, SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT! ITS 1:50" The other two suddenly shot out of their chairs and started sprinting towards the car, dragging Hakumei by the collar behind them. They all got into the car and Dagger drove out of the driveway as fast as she could. Then Hakumei whispered something to her and she stopped the car and ran back into the house, but not before cursing Haku out for remembering. As she was speeding more that 30 miles over the speeding limit, Kagome could hear her mumbling about perverted men and stripper outfits.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ okay, y'all, the next chapter is going to be about midnight, soo....just to tell you, IT'S ABOUT MIDNIGHT! 


	12. Midnight's Hell rape warning

BEEP BEEP BEEP! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT MIDNIGHT! MEH CHARACTER, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GO SCREW YOURSELF! It actually is part of the story, just from midnight's pov! ONCE AGAIN FOR TESSY-CHAN AND MOMO-CHAN!  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes fluttered open as she glanced around the room, that for the last couple years of her life, she spent most of her time in. She had grown accustomed to the bare, crumbling walls, and that stench that would not be gotten rid of. The walls of the small, cramped room, were a pale gray color that looked to originally be white. Dark spots covered the wall, only to be known as god knows what. A young woman, looking to be around the age of 17, rubbed her eyes and stood from her makeshift bed and made her way toward what looked to be a dresser. Pulling out a new change of clothes, she looked at her developed body in the cracked mirror. She examined her face closely, as if looking for a deformity, then a sudden rage filled her eyes, as she punched her mirror and fell to her knees in complete numbness. She sat there, holding herself, not feeling the pain of her bleeding hand. Shards of glass lay there, on the floor. Upon seeing her reflection, she picked up one of the larger pieces and pressed it lightly against her left wrist. Crimson blood ran quickly out of the large gash. Scars ran up and down both of the young girl's arms, scars that would remind her of her torture. Se sighed as she felt the calming release that came after. After a couple of minutes, it was there again, the pain. The overwhelming emptiness that always followed, that was always there. She eyed the stained glass. She had thought about it before, it would be so easy. Just to take her won life and leave the pain behind, to go where the horrible memories would never follow. Cold eyes watched her intently behind the locked door, watching her every movement. She shuddered as she felt the criticizing stare of the person she despised the most. In the end, she never did it; she stayed alive for only two people, her sister, Kagome, and her brother, Hakumei. They were the only two people who actually truly cared for her, that she could remember. She suddenly dropped the shard of glass and whirled around as she recognized the presence of another. He was here. He never came to see here. She heard the scraping of the key in the lock and backed away from the door. The only reasons he ever came were to give her another assignment, or to beat her. She looked at the man who had cause her pain throughout the years with a look with nothing but complete hatred. All he could do was look at the blood on the floor and smirk. She didn't even blink as she glared at the man, pure hatred pouring forth from her eyes. Naraku grinned and motioned to a servant to clean up the blood and broken glass.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" She said as she gritted her teeth together. She always hated the times he came to her room. All he ever did was threaten her with the lives of her siblings just to show her that he had the power.  
  
"I have a new assignment for you." Midnight sighed inwardly, at least he wasn't going to beat her this time.  
  
"You are to be in one of my smaller gangs know as 'The Spiders'. The handle most of the drug connections in this town and are one of the most known gangs. You will be working with them until I see fit. Just to make sure that you don't fall out of place.....you will be put in the group with some of my more trusted employees." Midnight smiled.  
  
"What's wrong, you don't trust me?" Naraku smirked as he advanced toward the young girl. Midnight started to back away from the dark man. No matter how brave she appeared, inside she still was still scared. From all the abuse she had received, it was amazing she was still talking. She shuddered as Naraku pressed his hard, cold body roughly against her battered and bruised one.  
  
"No, I trust you fine, it's just I don't want to lose you," his hands started to explore her body. Midnight felt disgusting, she couldn't fight back. She had learned long ago that it would only cause more pain. All she could do was take with out showing Naraku her weakness. As Naraku started to take off his clothes, Midnight's eyes started to water, but she held the tears in. She would never show him how much it affected her. If he knew, he would only do it more to torture her. Over this, she would rather be beaten. She was snapped back into reality when Naraku's cold hand roughly grasped her breast. Midnight turned her head to the side, facing the other wall so she wouldn't see just how much he was enjoying this. Naraku grabbed the side of her face and forced her to look him in the eye as he thrust into her. Having had this done many times before, Midnight was quite use the unbearable pain as he moved inside of her. Naraku pressed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. He moved her from the wall to the floor and started to lift her legs up. As Naraku neared his climax he pulled out of a very sore Midnight and used his hand to complete the rest of his pleasure. He then used her blanket to wipe himself off.  
  
"You don't deserve be lucky enough to be possible pregnant with my child," Naraku then dressed and left a bleeding Midnight on the floor, naked. Stopping at the door, he turned and addressed the lump in the corner.  
  
"You got your wish to bleed," And with that said, he left. Covering herself with her clothes, she immediately fell into an unconscious sleep due to the loss of blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Waking up a couple of hours later, Midnight found her self washed up and dressed in new clothes. She was sitting in a room she had never seen before. It had bright red walls and no windows. The only thing in the room was the chair she was currently sitting in and a lamp that was hanging from the ceiling above her. She heard footsteps approaching and got ready to attack if necessary. Suddenly the door was jerked open and a dragon in his human form walked into the room. He was about 6'2" with bright green hair and red eyes.  
  
"How are you doing, sweetie?" He asked with a lisp. Midnight just stared at this walking contraction. Not only did he look like he could kill her, but he was also in one of the most feared gangs,....AND HE SPOKE WITH A LISP. He grabbed Midnight by the hand and pulled her out of the room. Midnight gasped as he practically dragged her through a mansion. It seemed that she had been in one of the basement rooms of the house.  
  
"My name is Howard. And we can be best friends now that you are in the gang. You are going to be my new shopping buddy. None of the guys ever want to go with me," Midnight could not process all of the new information that quickly and was silent while Howard gave her a very quick run through of all of the rules. She only caught a couple as she was looking at the huge house. It was such a 180 degree flip from where she had previously resided. Howard soon made his way up to the third floor at stopped in front of a door, still holding Midnight's hand.  
  
"This is your room. Mine is under yours on the second floor. You are allowed to have guest of the other sex spend the night. But you have to be in the kitchen by noon or else we will break through the door. It is a safety precaution. Now, I'll leave you get your stuff put away, but you have to meet the rest of the gang downstairs in the living room in 20 minutes." Howard kissed her hand and left a blushing Midnight standing in the doorway holding the key to her room.  
  
'Well, that was very interesting.' She thought to herself as she struggled to get the door open. Getting the card key into the slot and opening the door when the light was green was hard. When she finally got the door open, Midnight gasped at the beautiful room. The walls were actually white with a dark blue border. The bed looked like it could fit 6 people on it and it actually had pillows. Midnight then saw the bathroom and peeked into the room only to be surprised once again. It was huge and had a Jacuzzi bath with jets. The whole bathroom was about half the size of her huge bedroom. As she sat down on the soft, plush bed, she spotted a closet. Walking over to it, she opened the doors and was once again surprised, finding a whole assortment of different styles of clothes, all in her size. Midnight then stripped herself of the tattered rags that were called her clothes. She pulled on a pair of dark green pants and a looking in the dresser, she put on a bra and a tight, black, long sleeved shirt. Midnight decided to explore the mansion more since she really didn't pay attention when Howard was dragging her through it. She placed her room key in her pocket and walked out the door. There were other rooms on the other side of the hall and a staircase was down the hall on the right. She came down the stairs and took in her surroundings. There was two very large couches around a huge TV. A hallway then led to the kitchen, in there she found Howard.  
  
"Oh, there you are, sweetie. I was just about to come get you." Howard smiled and took a pan of cookies out of the oven.  
  
"Cookie?" He held one out.  
  
"Uh...no thanks." Midnight said, a little nervous about meeting the rest of the gang, hoping they were all like Howard. Howard shrugged and pulled Midnight towards the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I want to thank everyone who has commented on my story.  
  
Fanfiction~  
  
Tessy-chan! Katy Starglaze Angelic-Goddess27 b.r.o.k.e.n.w.i.n.g.z hanyou punk chick Lady-Silverleaf  
  
Mediaminer~  
  
Aurora thorn Writer of Honor Angel of Blades IwantMoreIY Crimson Tenshi  
  
Thank all of you! I appreciate your input a lot. You all really help me become a better writer.  
  
Midnight43  
  
And her horny betta fish, Howard and Daria.  
  
P.S. anyone want a betta fish baby when they are born? 


End file.
